The Lanazon
by RangerWill
Summary: This story was inspired by my good friend and fellow author echopapa. I read some of his work and the turbine started going. I hope you like it and READ HIS WORK! Hope you aren't offended by me horning in on your intellectual property
1. New Lantern

The Lanazon

It was a year since Daria had been chosen to become the reserve Green Lantern for Sector 2814. She had no more than 2 months ago passed her final test. It was designed jointly by John Stewart and Batman to test everything she had learned as a trainee and a few things she wasn't taught. It started as a target training session at the Justice League's Wild West facility. She breezed through that, thanks to Katma's instruction. Then the tests became even tougher. Deflecting boulders hurled at her by Superman. Being double-teamed by Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. Maintaining her concentration doing intricate tasks while having her thoughts clouded by the Martian Manhunter. Light-speed cat and mouse with the Flash. And finally, the most daunting task of all. The same task given to all the Robins, avoid detection for 24 hours with Batman, the World's Greatest Detective on your heels. It took all of Daria's ingenuity to pass that test. And even though he had found her within the first 20 minutes of her arrival in Gotham, Batman decided to be merciful and let her squeak by. After her tests were complete, John Stewart took her to Oa, to meet the Guardians of the Universe. Daria was a bit frightened at the sight of the 16 powerful beings who welcomed her.

"Daria Morgendorffer of Earth, John Stewart has informed us that you have passed the tests given to you. We congratulate you and officially welcome you to Green Lantern Corps. The council has decided to make you the guardian of Sector 694, but your assignment will be temporarily suspended as your Earthling formal education is not yet completed. Upon completion of your final year, you will take your place as the patrolman of your sector. That is all." The Guardians said in unison.

After they left Oa, Stewart took her to a small reception at The Watchtower. They even allowed her to use the site to site transporter to snatch Jane out of her house and on to the space station. Jane screamed in a mixture of surprise and delight as she was just about to make another brush stroke on the canvas on her easel and was then staring at her Lantern costume covered best friend.

"You mean we're on-?" Jane asked incredulously. Daria grinned and nodded, pointing DOWN at the Earth 25,000+ miles beneath their feet. She then led Jane down the hall to the main conference room, where seven adults dressed in different garbs gave her a standing ovation, the handsome red-headed young man they saw at Pizza Prince throwing streamers at them. The dark-haired man in the suit and glasses then cleared his throat and said, "I would like to propose a toast, to the newest part-time member of the Justice League as well as to her appointment as a full-fledged Green Lantern. Miss…..."

"I guess it's only fair that you know my name now, since I'm sure most of you already know who I am. Daria Morgendorffer." She said, allowing uniform to change back into her street clothes.

"Well Daria, we decided that as a sign of trust we can and would reveal our secret identities to you. I'm pretty sure that for the lady with the wings, the tall woman in the robes and the man with the green skin, it's fairly easy to figure out who they are." Clark said.

Everyone laughed at that, even Bruce allowed himself a small smile.

"For the record, my name is Shayera Hol aka Hawkgirl."

"Princess Diana of Themyscira or Wonder Woman"

"And I am J'onn J'onnz, the Martian Manhunter" the Martian said, allowing himself to briefly morph into his true form. The red-head spoke next.

"I'm Wally West aka the Fastest Man on Earth aka The Flash"

"Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries" The other dark haired man in the business suit said.

"I heard about you! You're like the 7th richest man on the planet or something!" Jane piped up.

"Sixth now. I just bought the majority of the shares in Takahashi Industries about a week ago." Bruce said, staring at her.

"Oh...I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Quite alright, you all are the first to know since it hasn't hit the papers yet." Bruce replied, taking a Batarang out of his jacket pocket and tossing it to Jane.

"And last of all my name is Clark Kent of the Daily Planet, known to the world at large as Superman."

Wally then went to a side table and quick as a wink placed a glass of champagne in front of each of them, sparkling cider for the girls.

"Now that that's over with, a final toast to you Daria Morgendorffer. May you use your powers wisely and for the good of the universe."

They clinked their glasses and drank.

"You'll do fine Daria."

Those final words echoed through her mind as she stared out the window of Mr. DeMartino's history class.

"DARIA!" Mr. DeMartino shouted.

"Huh? Wha?" Daria stammered, shaking herself back to reality.

"Miss Morgendorffer. If you're DONE staring off into SPACE maybe you can explain to the class the IMPORTANCE of the Lewis and Clark EXPEDITIONS!"

"Huh? I thought they were reporters not explorers?"

The class exploded in laughter. Mercifully, the bell rang before Mr. D could reply. The students filed out the class until it was only Daria and Jane left.

"Daria. A word with you." Mr. DeMartino said.

"Yes sir?"

"Is there something wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Well…try to pay a little bit more attention huh?"

"Yes sir." Daria replied glumly.

"And if you're gonna practice your comedy routine do it in O'Neill's class." DeMartino said, grinning.

Daria gave him a small smile and caught up with Jane who was waiting outside for her.

"So DeMartino read you the riot act?"

"No. He was pretty cool about it."

"Huh. Must be getting soft in his old age."

As they were in the middle of their Literature class on the social significance of Animal Farm the loudspeaker in the room crackled to life.

"Good Morning students of Laaaaaaaaaawndale High. This is your principal Ms. Li with a special announcement. Due to the rampant outbreak of vandalism to school property there will be a bake sale on Friday to raise funds for surveillance cameras for the boy's locker rooms and bathrooms. And please people; don't think of it as an invasion of privacy. Think of it as you helping us help you preserve the cleanliness and sanctity of our school. Goodbye."

"Another chance to show your school spirit children!" Mr. O'Neill said, cheerfully.

Just as he was about to continue his lecture, there was a knock on the door. He opened it and there stood a very tall, blindingly beautiful woman in a starched, blue Air Force uniform. Her raven black hair was pulled back off her neck in a tight bun and secured by two pins that looked curiously enough like stiletto knives. She also wore a pair of frameless glasses perched high on the bridge of her nose which made her big ocean-blue eyes seem even bluer. These two things did nothing to detract from her stunning beauty. In front of her stood a teen girl who looked to be a carbon copy of the older woman save for the fact that she was about a foot and half shorter and didn't wear glasses. Her hair was in a long pony tail near the top of her head. It was surrounded by a scrunchy in a red and blue pattern with white stars all over it. She also wore a red blouse with 5 gold stars around the collar and a pair of blue jeans. The gold sandals she wore also had gold stars along the straps.

"Can I help you?" O'Neill said when he finally found his voice.

The older woman smiled at him and the room seemed to become two shades brighter than before.

"Good morning. My name is Staff Sergeant Prince and this is my sister, Donna. I was transferred to your area just recently and have just enrolled Donna in Lawndale High. You are Mr. O'Neill, am I correct?"

"Yes, yes I am." O'Neill stammered.

Another world altering smile.

"Oh good. Donna, enjoy your day and I will see you after school. I apologize for interrupting your class. Goodbye!" the lady said and turned around walked away, nearly knocking Miss Barch across the hallway.

"Oh I am very sorry! I am so clumsy sometimes!" the woman said as she helped Miss Barch to her feet, lifting her nearly seven inches off the ground.

"Uh...it's ok. It's good to see women taking charge in the male-dominated society." Miss Barch said as she stared at the sergeant's bars on the woman's uniform.

"You think so? Well maybe we can discuss that some time. But not right now. I am already late getting back to the base and Colonel Trevor is a stickler for punctuality." The woman said, smiling as she dashed out the door.

"Knew it was too good to be true..." Miss Barch muttered.

Back in the classroom, Mr. O'Neill asked for a volunteer to go to the custodian's office and request a desk and chair for Donna. Nearly every boy's hand in the class shot up, the football players stomping on the floor and hooting to get Mr. O'Neill's attention. Their girlfriends shot dirty looks at them. Donna eyes widened in surprise. O'Neill heaved a big sigh.

"Mack. Would you mind?"

"No prob sir. Let her take my seat." Mack replied and left for another chair.

"Well while he's gone Donna, would you mind telling us a little about yourself?" O'Neill said.

"Certainly. My name is Princess Donna, er, I mean, Donna Prince. I grew up on the island of Themys, um St. Thomas, that's it St. Thomas." Donna stumbled slightly, having a little trouble remembering the cover story Diana had taught her that morning.

"Wow! St. Thomas! How is the adjustment for you to living on the mainland?"

"I am adjusting quite well, thank you."

Just then Mack returned with the extra table and chair. "Alright class. Let's get back down to business." O'Neill said.

When the bell rang for lunch everyone dashed outside to put their books in their lockers. Donna pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket and began scanning the numbers until she found the one that belonged to her. Coincidentally, it was right to Daria and Jane's! Donna opened the locker and saw the condition of it and closed it back. When Jane and Daria came by to drop off their books they found Donna standing there smiling at them.

"Um, excuse me; can we help you with something?" Daria asked.

"Yeah. Are you lost?" Jane added.

Donna continued smiling and said, "I know who you are."

"Uh…ok….who am I?

Donna pointed to the green ring on Daria's finger. Daria's eyes went wide.

"How do you know about that?" Daria whispered fiercely.

"My sister told me about you. Even the story as how you came to acquire your ring. Very funny, how Mr. John Stewart lost it." Donna giggled.

"Sshh!"

Donna then smiled guiltily and whispered "Sorry!

"Ok, but just keep that quiet. Please!"

"So Dar. Are you and the new girl gonna stand there sharing secrets and excluding your best friend or are we going to the cafeteria so you can do it over lunch?" Jane said, interrupting their little pow-wow.

When they got to the cafeteria, Daria Jane and Donna found a table to have their lunch at. Their arrival had caused a stir among the male population of the school. Several of the jocks made several trips by their table to get a good look at Donna. Of course their girlfriends were none too pleased by this, cursing at them, hitting them and in some cases dumping trays of food on them. The boys weren't bothered by this though. Soon Jodie and Mack came by to sit with the trio.

"You. You are the boy who gave me his seat in class." Donna said, pointing at Mack.

"Donna Prince, Meet Jodie Landon and Michael Jordan Mackenzie."

Donna shook hands with them both and then said,

"You are named for the famous basketball player, right?"

"Yeah. My dad's idea."

"That's very funny as you are a football player." Donna said, smiling.

"Another bit of irony."

Then turning to Jodie, she said, "You and he are a couple, correct?"

"Yup. He's all mine." Jodie said, hugging Mack's arm.

"So if I may ask a question. How come you aren't hitting him like all the rest I see?"

Jane laughed.

"Well there's two reasons for that Donna. Number 1, Mack is a total gentleman and is very considerate of my feelings. And two he knows that if he stared at you, I'd bash his brains in."

"Wow. Football players at this school seem to be in very abusive relationships."

Everyone started cracking up at that. Soon a blonde with two ponytails walked up to the table and began staring at Donna hard. Then she turned her nose in the air, flipped her hair back said, "Hmph!" and walked away.

"Uh oh. I think the queen thinks you've come to knock her off her throne." Jane said.

Donna stared wide-eyed at the retreating figure and said, "SHE is a QUEEN? But she looks so young to be a ruler!"

Jane was laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe. Mack was pounding on the table.

"No Donna. She's not really a queen. We just call her that because it's common knowledge that she's….she's….." Jodie faltered.

"Been ENHANCED."

"Right! And she thinks that you have been similarly enhanced and she is jealous."

"I'm not sure I understand you." Donna said.

"Just look down. You'll get the idea."

Donna looked and then said, "I still don't see what you mean."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Jane pointed.

"Oh! You mean these!" Donna exclaimed, touching her bosom, "Diana has told me that there were women who use medical procedures to improve their bust line. I thought she was just telling stories! The women where I'm from are just as ample as she is or even a little bigger. Diana is much bigger than I am. And our mother is huge in comparison. But she's also much taller than Diana, so I guess it balances out some as well. I don't see what the big deal is. You just have to learn to be happy with what the Great Goddess has given you. That's what our mother tells us."

"And she's very right." Jodie said.

Donna then turned to Mack and said, "So that girl has been unnaturally altered has she?"

Mack nodded.

"Well I can assure you that mine are quite real. You may verify this if you desire." Donna said, thrusting out her chest in Mack's face.

Mack immediately felt Jodie's fingers digging into his arm and heard her say through clenched teeth, "The first time I said it, it was a JOKE."

"No thanks Donna. I believe you."

"Ok." Donna replied, sitting down once again.

Jodie then looked at Mack and said, "Aren't you glad I'm here to remove temptation from your path?" Mack then raised his arm and began checking it to make sure she didn't break skin.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot."

The friends then spent the rest of the lunch hour giving Donna the 411 on Lawndale High. Which teachers to avoid, the social order (Mack and Jodie were popular because of their positions, Jane and Daria were outcasts), where to find the coldest water , the best junk food from the vending machines and giving her basic instructions on how to navigate the halls. Their next class was art and while everyone else was working on perspective drawings, Donna was surprised to see that Jane was between two projects, doing a charcoal sketch of the lunch table they were at with everyone in their proper positions. The shocking thing was she was making the sketch purely by memory! The other project was a still life painting of a bouquet of wild flowers that was being held by the art teacher.

The next class that day was P.E. Jane and Daria took Donna to the supply shop so she could purchase a P.E. uniform. When they entered the locker room to change, they were stared at for a few minutes, and then all the girls relapsed into their original conversations. Daria and Jane disappeared into two of the bathroom stalls to change, being a bit self-conscious of their bodies. Donna on the other hand, had no such hang-ups and began stripping off her clothes in front of everyone. There was a collective gasp and the room fell instantly silent as Donna pulled off her t-shirt and wiggled out of her jeans.

"What? Is my hair a mess? Are my undergarments crooked? What is it? "Donna demanded amongst the stares and whispers. "You!" Donna said, pointing at Angie, "What is the problem?"

"Nothing ARNOLDA." Angie sneered.

One of the other girls giggled and said, "Yeah the weight room's 3 doors down, 'roid freak!"

Daria and Jane heard the commotion as they came out of the bathroom area and wondered what was going on. When they rounded the corner and saw Donna still in her state of undress, they both said, "Wow!" Donna was not only incredibly stacked as they had known before, but she was incredibly muscular as well! Her body was somewhere between a serious fitness model and a lightweight bodybuilder. She had muscles in places most of the other girls didn't have places and was easily the same size as some of the boys on the football team! Despite her own small stature and slight frame Daria tried to protect Donna from the jeers of the other girls.

"I'm sure you can find something better to do than stare at the new girl. What's the matter? Jealous?" Daria said to them.

"Yeah. Take a picture. It'll last longer." Jane chimed in, as she tried to push the P.E. t-shirt over Donna's head.

"Just as I thought." One of the other cheerleaders said, "Freaks of a feather flock together."

Donna, now fully dressed was about to lunge at the girl, to reciprocate the favor done by Daria and Jane. Daria pulled at Donna's sleeve and shook her head, indicating that the coach was coming. The girls walked out onto the field and did their mandatory warm-up lap. Then Brittany took over and led the class through a series of exercises. Then the coach announced that they would be doing some sprinting and long distance running today. Taking that as her cue, Daria eased off the line and headed toward the bleachers. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" the coach said. Daria stared at her and raised her eyebrow as to say, "You've got to be kidding me." The coach waved her on and sighed heavily. A few other girls headed for the bleachers as well. Some of the more athletic girls, Jane and Donna were left. As the coach walked down the line to explain what they were doing, she soon noticed that Donna was barefoot!

"You….uh, Prince is it? Why aren't you wearing any running shoes?" the coach asked.

"I do not own any."

"So how in the Sam hill do you intend to run without running shoes? "

"I shall run bare-footed. I used to do this all time back home. I am quite good at it as I will gladly demonstrate for you."

The coach looked at the strange young girl, then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Okay ladies! Line up for 100 yard dash. Prince, you're in the first group."

Donna lined up with the other girls who were snickering at Donna's unshod feet. "On your marks! Get set! Go!"

The coach fired the starting pistol and the girls took off down the track. Donna however blew past all of them effortlessly.

"Holy cow! You just set a new school record Prince! Congratulations!" The coach exclaimed as she walked over to shake Donna's hand.

Donna just smiled and said, "Thank you."

Every race that afternoon Donna competed in and won or nearly won each of them. Much to the disgust of the other girls. The coach was overjoyed to watch Donna in action. "Keep that up and we'll make it to state this year." The coach said, "Okay sprinters, take a seat, my long distance people on the field for the 1500 meters."

Again, Donna stood up to run.

"Prince! You can't be serious! You've ran every race so far! You must be exhausted by now!" the coach said.

"I know we're getting tired just watching her." One of the girls said.

"Enough! Seriously though Prince, take a rest. If you're doing this to impress me, mission accomplished. But I don't want you to burn yourself out on your first day."

"It is okay coach. I will be just fine. Promise."

The coach then sighed and said, "Okay ladies 1500 meters!" She blew her whistle and the girls began going around the track. Much to the surprise of the coach and the annoyance of the other girls, Donna was in the lead with Jane right behind her. The girls went around once, twice, three times around the track with no real change. In the final 100 meters of the race, Jane decided to go for broke. She gave it all she had and sprinted as hard as she possibly could. Donna saw and felt her coming up fast and began running even faster. Jane however refused to give up. Soon it was a neck and neck race toward the finish line. The girls in the bleachers were on their feet cheering for them. Even Daria found herself screaming for Jane. They both crossed the finish line almost simultaneously. The other girls and the coach gathered around them to congratulate them.

"Prince! Lane! That was as exciting a finish as I have seen in years! I am proud of both of you!" the coach said, "Okay girls! Hit the showers!" It was then that Donna finally showed signs of being tired.

"Good…..race…Jane…You….almost beat me." Donna panted.

"Thanks…..Donna…."

They along with Daria then headed toward the locker room. After she had showered and gotten dressed, Donna sat on one of the benches in the back of the room, with her head on the wall and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Diana was in the middle of taking notes at an officer's meeting at the base. She suddenly felt this dull throbbing in the front of her mind. Someone was trying to contact her telepathically. She whispered to one of the other assistants seated next to her, "I need to take a break for a minute. " The other woman nodded and Diana quietly excused herself from the conference room. She then ducked into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall.

"Who is this?" She thought.

"Diana, it's me Donna."

"Is there something wrong at the school? Are you in trouble?"

"No, I am fine. I just wanted to tell you I found Jane Lane, the girl you told me about on the island. You were right. She is an amazing athlete. We had a foot race today and Jane nearly overtook me. It was difficult for me to not use my Amazonian powers to defeat her. I will definitely need to study her further."

"I see. Well, it is good that you met."

"I also met that Green Lantern you told me about, Daria Morgendorffer. It is hard to believe that someone so small and frail-looking could wield one of the most powerful tools in the universe."

"I am happy to hear you are making friends. I have to go Donna. We'll talk more when I pick you up." Diana said, "Bye"

By this time, Daria and Jane are standing over Donna looking at the strange smile she had on her face.

"Anybody home?" Jane said.

Donna's eyes popped open, she took a deep breath and blinked.

"Hi."

"You ok, Donna? We thought maybe you'd passed out from that marathon track session you did." Daria said.

"Uh no, I didn't pass out. I guess the fatigue was just catching up with me."

"Well you're in luck. We have economics class next. You can definitely catch some Z's in there." Jane said.

Donna grinned and stood up, following her new friends out the door.


	2. The Royal Reveal

Donna behaved like a typical teenage girl while in Lawndale. Well, typical for a girl with near superhuman strength, speed and extensive knowledge of un-armed combat. She had become fast friends with both Daria and Jane. She and Jane were stars on the long distance track team during the day and on nights and weekends she would fight small crimes with Daria. Her contribution to the trio was TRYING to help Daria and Jane abandon their drab outlook on life. No success yet but she was eternally optimistic. She was also the new favorite in Mr. DeMartino's history class, who noted how thorough her knowledge was of historic events. One of the kids said it was almost as if she had been there herself. "Well to be honest, my mother was th-"Donna began until Daria kicked her table and crossed her finger across her throat. Donna quickly closed her mouth and blushed.

"Donna! You gotta remember to keep that stuff quiet! No one around here can know about your family. Especially that you are from a race of immortal female warriors!" Daria said, one afternoon when they were hanging out at Diana and Donna's apartment.

"Daria what are you talking about?" Jane asked.

"Ever wonder why Donna so good at school and sports and stuff Jane?"

"Well…yeah I just figured she studied a lot. As for the sports stuff well…the girl looks like she's training for the Olympics. But that's not a crime."

"I WAS training for the Olympic games. But DIANA told mother not to let me go. I did not speak to her for 7 months!" Donna said, disgustedly.

Jane laughed, expecting her friends to join in but when she saw their stone grim faces she stopped.

"Wait a minute. You two sound serious."

"I am!" Donna replied.

Ooookay. Why wouldn't your mother let you compete in the Olympics?" Jane asked.

"It's not proper for a princess to compete in mortal sporting events. I hope you understand this Donna!" Donna said, mocking her mother.

"Princess?" Jane said.

Donna nodded.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me you're a REAL princess?" Jane asked.

"Well…not quite. I'm royal by adoption. Diana is the real heir to the throne." Donna said.

"You all are yanking me right? Reeealll funny guys." Jane said.

"Jane she's not kidding. Remember that night when we met the justice League? And up on the space station when we were introduced to PRINCESS Diana of Themyscira?" Daria said.

"Oh my freaking god!" Jane exclaimed.

"Yeah. Meet Princess Donna." Daria said.

"Ohhhh my god! Donna you're a for real princess?" Jane replied in shock.

Donna grinned and nodded.

"So what do I do now? Do I bow? Do I kneel? And all those times I made fun of you at practice! Oh my god! I'm soo freaking sorry Donna!" Jane said getting more and more flustered.

"Jane! Please! I didn't tell you this to make you feel uncomfortable around me! While I am here I am still just plain old Donna! Your friend from school!" Donna said.

"Well this is a lot to take in in one day!" Jane said.

"You didn't freak out when you found out I was a Lantern." Daria said, in mock offense.

"You? You were easy. I was there from the beginning. But I get to meet the sister of Wonder Woman! That is so freaking cool!" Jane said

Donna grinned and said, "Tell you what. How about I share another secret with you?

"What? You can fly or something?" Jane said.

"Well, yes I can but that's not the secret." Donna said, levitating a couple inches off the ground and dropping to the floor once again.

"So you really have something that can top that?" Jane asked.

"Follow me." Donna replied, leading them into the master bedroom. She then went over to the makeup table and pressed the covers of some of the jars in sequence. The closet door slid open and a gold and red bustier style garment and a blue pant-like bottom with stars all over it appeared.

"Diana would have a fit if she knew I was showing you this." Donna said.

"You are quite correct." The three girls jumped as they saw Diana standing in the doorway.

"Diana!" Donna exclaimed.

"I will deal with you momentarily. Right now, the mortals must die!" Diana replied, reaching for a long, gold spear behind the door.

Jane was so terrified she nearly fainted. Daria eyes immediately began glowing green as she prepared to throw a force field around herself and Jane. Diana quickly pulled out her cell phone from her tunic pocket and snapped a picture then she dropped the spear and fell to the ground. She then took a deep breath and convulsed. When the girls finally unfroze to look at her they saw her face was covered in tears! She was laughing!

"By Hera, if you could only see your faces!" she laughed.

Donna jumped on her sister and started pounding her on the shoulder.

"Diana! That was not amusing at all!" she shouted.

Diana then got up off the ground, wiped her eyes and said, "Are you two all right?"

Daria eyes returned to normal and Jane finally found her voice.

"Y-yes. F-fine" She stammered.

"I am so very sorry for scaring you all like that. Go have a seat in the living room while I change out of my uniform." Diana said.

The three girls went back in the living room and Donna went to the kitchen to get Jane a glass of water to calm her nerves. Diana soon came back out wearing a blouse and denim skirt and sat on the small couch.

"So you are Donna's new friends are you?" Diana asked.

"Yes, your highness." Jane blurted.

"So you told them did you? Please. There is no need for such formalities here. You are most welcome in our home." Diana replied.

"Donna isn't in too much trouble for showing us your costume is she?" Daria asked.

"First of all, it is not a "costume "as such but actually armor. Secondly, I'm not too thrilled that she revealed our secrets. At least so soon, but I will as you say "let this one slide". I would also like to apologise once again to you both. "Diana said.

"It's ok." Daria replied.

"Mother would not be too pleased if I told her about this." Donna said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Diana said.

"How much are you willing to bet?" Donna replied, arching her eye brow.

Diana balled her hands into fists and glared at Donna.

"Should we step outside?" Jane asked.

Diana and Donna stared at her then one another and started laughing.

"Ooookay. Strange…." Daria said.

"Let me explain. When Diana was younger, she was infamous for playing jokes on our other sisters. Mother would get furious with her. At least in the presence of the others. Mother got so tired of hearing the complaints that she made Diana swear on the breastplate of Athena that she would not take it too far again." Donna said.

"I will make recompense to you both. We shall have what they call a "girl's night out". We will go to the mall then we shall get a pizza. Is that acceptable?" Diana said.

"Well….if that's the best you can do…" Jane said.

Diana laughed and went to get her purse and car keys.


	3. The Invitation

While they were at Pizza Prince waiting for their pie, Jane said, "I've been dying to ask you this Donna. Of all the places you could go, why in Sam Hill did you all come to Lawndale? Not for Daria, I assume."

"To be completely honest Jane, we came here for you." Donna replied.

"Me? Why me?" Jane asked incredulously, looking at Daria.

Daria turned her head and pretended to be very interested in the cola advertisement on the wall above her head.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Jane said.

"I know you need to learn to work on your memory. Do you remember the conversation you had with Diana that very first night?" Daria replied.

"You asked me if I was a cheerleader. I told you that I preferred more athletic pursuits and my sister might be more interested in competing with you. When I visited home I spoke to Mother about Donna visiting. And after considerable whining and pouting on Donna's part, Mother relented. One thing led to another and here we are now." Diana explained.

"So now I wanted ask you Jane, would you like to visit the island with me?" Donna asked.

"That would be incredible! But what about Daria?" Jane said.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Orientation on Oa and then sector patrol supervised by someone Katma called Kilowog?" Daria replied.

"I know him. He may be frightening to look at but he's extremely loyal to Corps and will take very good care of you." Diana said.

"So do you want to go with me?" Donna pressed Jane again.

"What will we do there?" Jane asked.

"On top of being a great athlete you are also an amazing artist Jane. You could learn some of the ancient Greek sculpture and painting techniques from some of the sisters." Diana said.

"Sounds cool. What will I tell my parents or at least Trent if they ask?" Jane said.

"Tell them you have been accepted to a special art camp. You will be gone the entire summer to an island retreat." Donna suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me. When do we leave?" Jane asked.

"As soon as school closes for the summer. We will take a plane to the Virgin Islands, and then Donna and I will fly you to the island." Diana explained.

"Why not take a plane all the way?" Jane asked.

"Because mother had our priestesses place a magical barrier all around the island. It protects it from detection by mortal eyes." Diana explained.

"It also shields the island from detection by mortal technology as well. It cannot be seen with satellite imagery or radar scanning of any kind. Radio waves and electromagnetic signals are swallowed up by it as well. This means there are no televisions and cellular phones are rendered inoperable." Donna added.

"No TV! No cell-…..this is not sounding too promising..." Jane replied.

Donna and Diana laughed.

"We assure you, you will not miss them. You will be far too busy enjoying all the island has to offer."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it." Jane said.

A month later, Daria went by Jane's to say her goodbyes.

"So I guess you'll be Wonder Woman Jr. after this summer?" Daria said, as she laid on the bed staring at the television.

"I doubt **that's gonna **happen." Jane said as she packed up her duffel bag.

"So when are they coming to pick you up?"

"8 a.m. tomorrow morning. "

"So how does Tom feel about it?"

"He wasn't too broken up. But I gave him something to remember me by." Jane replied smirking.

Daria rolled over and stared at her friend in shock.

"Jane! Are you telling me that you and Tom-"

"Oh my god Daria! How big of a slut do you think I am!"

"Well…not THAT big of a slut….." Daria grinned, throwing a pillow at her friend.

"No Daria Helen Morgendorffer, Tom and I did not have sex. But I gave him the next best thing."

"Uh…huh…."

"Whatever Dar. Anyway he's spending most of the summer between working at his dad's office and "summering at the Cape". Elsie's gonna keep an eye on him in case he gets distracted."

"Distracted you say? Care to speculate as to what these "distractions" might be?"

"None. If he knows what's good for him. Or I'll let Donna have an intimate little chat with him. Like what happened when that Tommy Sherman jerk and his buddies came by the school."

"Yeah. I never knew a baseball could crack an engine block like that." Daria replied.

"Note to self. Never get on Donna's bad side…."

The next morning Donna knocked on Jane's door.

"Get that for me would you Trent?" Jane called from upstairs.

Trent opened the door and stared at Donna's smiling face.

"Hey. Are you here to see Janey?"

"Yes. Is she ready?" Donna asked.

"Go on upstairs. Second door on the right."

"Thanks." Donna said as she bounded up the staircase.

"Lane! Get a move on!" she screamed.

Trent grinned to himself as was about to close the door.

"Ahem. Could you ask the girls what is taking so long?" a voice behind him said.

Trent opened the door and stared up, up UP at the raven-haired beauty standing on the step.

"Uh…uh….uh…" Trent stammered.

Just then Jane and Donna came downstairs dragging Jane's duffel.

"Holy Hera! Did you pack enough things?" Donna asked laughing at her friend.

Diana smiled at them and remembered Trent frozen in front of her.

"Pardon my poor manners. My name is Diana Prince." She held out her hand towards Trent.

"Umm….excuse me!" Trent replied, dashing into the downstairs bathroom.

"Is he alright?" Diana asked.

"Oh yeah….he'll be fine. He was just feeling a bit uncomfortable is all."

"I see. This seems to happen a lot when I enter a room full of men. I don't understand why."

Despite wanting to fall on the ground laughing, Jane kept her composure.

"Anyway girls we need to get moving, we cannot miss our flight."

"Ok Diana. Trent! I'm leaving now! See you in a couple weeks!"

"Bye Janey!" came the ragged reply from behind the bathroom door.

"So now that Jane's gone off to that artist's camp, I hope YOU'VE got something planned to keep you occupied this summer Daria." Helen said as they sat down to breakfast.

"Actually mom, I do. My plan is to-"Daria began.

Helen held up her hand.

"You're not going to pull the same stunt two years in a row. I've already pre-empted anything you can think of and called Mr. O'Neill to see if you could VOLUNTEER at his day camp again."

"Mom. I'm being serious. I do have something planned for the summer. I'm going-"

Just as Daria was about to finish the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Helen said. She walked to the door to face a tall, black man in a dark gray suit and tie.

"Good morning. Is this the Morgendorffer residence?" he said.

"Why yes it is. And who might you be?" Helen replied as politely as she can, despite her nervousness.

"My name is John Smith. Would it be possible for me to speak to Daria Morgendorffer please?" he said.

"Whatever she said or did sir, let me be the first to apologise." Helen replied.

John gave her a tight half-smile. "Do not worry Mrs. Morgendorffer. Daria hasn't done anything wrong. She sent in an application to intern at our company and I was just coming by to tell her that she had received the job."

"I see…well that's nice. Daria could you come here a minute please?" Helen called.

Daria walked into the living room and saw who her mother was talking to.

"John? Er...uh Mr. Smith I didn't think you would be coming here to see me." Daria said.

"I came to inform you that the application you sent in was approved and that you'll be serving your internship at the company headquarters. We'll be providing you with accommodations for the length of your time." John replied.

"Pardon me sir but I don't think I remember you mentioning the NAME of your company." Helen said, feeling a bit suspicious.

"My apologies ma'am. The company's name is GL Enterprises. We're based in Central City." John replied.

"O…k Well Central City is certainly a long way away. It would have been nice if you had provided some documentation or at least a permission slip." Helen said.

"Mom, the permission slip's been stuck on the bulletin board in the dining room for weeks. I kept reminding you and dad to sign it." Daria said, using her ring to create the form.

"I pass by that board everyday Daria I'm sure I would've seen something like that stuck there." Helen said, "I'll have my husband get it. Jake? Is there a permission form on the bulletin board?"

"Yeah hon, from a GL Enterprises. Says it's for Daria." Jake replied.

Helen looked at her daughter. Daria had a smug "I told you so" smile on her face.

"Could you bring it to me please?" Helen said.

Jake brought out the form and handed it to Helen.

"Morning sir. Jake Morgendorffer's the name." He said, shaking hands with John.

"Right. John Smith, GL Enterprises. Pleased to meet you."

Helen slipped her half glasses onto her nose and quickly perused the document.

"Alllright, everything seems to be in order. So how come I've never heard about you before?" Helena asked.

"It's because we're a fairly new company. We've been open in our current capacity for less than six months now. We're largely a security consulting firm." John replied.

"Consulting? I run a consulting business myself. Maybe I could lend you all a hand in getting a foothold here…" Jake began.

"Jake! Please! Security? That sounds kind of dangerous. I don't know about this..." Helen said.

"Don't be alarmed Mrs. Morgendorffer. Your daughter will not be in any type of danger whatsoever. Ordinarily Daria's not the type of candidate we look for but we are short-staffed at the moment. The executives were impressed by how bright and articulate she was and decided to give her a shot. Besides, nothing she'll be doing will be any different from any other intern. Filing reports, getting coffee, mailing request forms and the like. Give her a taste of life in the corporate world. It should look quite good on her college applications as well." John explained.

"So what's the salary like?" Jake asked.

"Jake!" Helen said, sharply.

"No, no. That's fine. She'll be very well compensated for her time, on top of being provided with a food allowance and accommodations." John said.

"Wow…sounds pretty good! Way to go kiddo!" Jake said, clapping Daria on the back and almost knocking her over.

"Uhh. Thanks dad."

"I guess it's alright with me then as well…We WILL require that we be allowed to communicate with her on a daily basis though." Helen said.

"Absolutely. We understand how apprehensive you must feel having your daughter go off on her own like this. She'll have constant access to a phone at all times and you can IM or webcam -chat with her every night when she gets back to her room." John said.

"Don't worry mom. I'll make sure I check in with you every night and give you every long, boring detail of everything I do every day. EVERY boring detail….." Daria said.

"Alright, well thank you Mr. Smith for stopping by." Helen said.

"It was no problem at all. Daria I will see you tomorrow at noon for your orientation. "John said.

"Sure. I'll start packing immediately."

"It was nice meeting you all." John said as he left. When he reached the curb he looked to the left and right to make sure no one was coming, then he raised his ring. His suit morphed into his Green Lantern uniform, and then he rocketed into the sky. He failed to notice the curtain in the upstairs bathroom of the Morgendorffer home twitch as Quinn ducked down to avoid being seen.

"Something still doesn't sit well with me." Helen said, as she sat down at her laptop at the kitchen counter. "I want to research this GL Enterprises. Found out what I can."

She typed the company's name into a search engine and clicked on the website. She found the overview and description pages explaining what their mission statement was and where they were located. She clicked on the personnel page and saw a picture of John Stewart as the COO, of the company along his deputy, Katt Matui, Kyle O'wog HR Manager, Harold Jordan, financial controller, and Kyle Rainier, head of marketing. She scrolled all the way to the bottom and saw the company motto; "In brightest day, in blackest night, no criminals shall escape our sight!" Helen then clicked on the home page once again and saw under the company logo that it was subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises. "Well, I guess if Bruce Wayne is their backer, they must be legitimate." Helen said to herself.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

Jane stepped out of the plane on the island of St. Thomas along with the Diana and Donna. They took her through the terminal and they caught a cab to a local market where they purchased some fruit and nuts and other small trinkets.

"Gifts for our sisters." Donna said, "They must keep them hidden in their apartments or Mother will be very upset"

"No human artifacts must defile our home!" Diana and Donna said together, imitating their mother. The three of them laughed.

"Come on girls, Ariana is waiting for us." Diana said. As she was leaving, Donna grabbed Jane's arm.

"Here. Stuff these in your knapsack." She said, shoving 4 chocolate bars into Jane's hands.

"Did you steal these?"

"Of course not!" Donna replied showing her the receipt, "These are Mother's favorite indulgence. We do grow some cocoa on the island. But these are the ones she likes best. Use these to get into her good graces."

Jane nodded and carefully placed them in her bag. They caught another cab to the dock where they met a tall woman sitting next to a shack, pretending to be asleep with a fishing pole in her hands.

"Greetings Ariana." Diana said. Ariana got up and bent on one knee.

"Hail to thee Princess Diana, Princess Donna. I trust your visit went well?" Ariana said.

"It did. This is Jane Lane. She is going with us." Diana said.

"Understood princess. Miss Lane would you please unburden yourself of your mortal belongings. They are strictly forbidden on Themyscira." Ariana said.

"Uh….ok."

Jane then handed over her clothes and electronic devices.

"Worry not Miss Lane. Your belongings will be kept safe until you return for them." Ariana said.

While Jane was giving up her stuff Donna and Diana were changing into their robes. "Your turn Lane." Donna said, grinning. She went into the shack near where Ariana was sitting and changed into the robe she was given. When she came out the three Amazonians nearly fell over laughing at her. The robe was much too big.

"Oh so funny guys! I take it this is one of YOUR jokes Diana?" Jane said.

"I have not done anything like that since before I was Donna's age. " Diana replied.

"Jane…The robe isn't too big. You're not wearing the belt to cinch it in to your waist. Didn't you see it hanging in the shack NEXT to the robe?" Donna replied.

"Well I feel dumb…Excuse me a moment will you…" Jane then disappeared back in the shack and quickly adjusted her clothes. "So? What do you think?" Jane said, twirling around.

"Impressive. You need to teach us that one." Diana said.

Jane had fashioned the sash into a geisha knot using two of her paint brushes.

"Okay ladies. Let's get moving. We don't want to keep Mother waiting." Diana said.

Jane began slipping her backpack onto her shoulders when Ariana stepped forward and stopped her.

"I'm sorry but no mortal items are allowed on the island. No exceptions." Ariana said, reaching for the bag. Donna quickly stepped between them and said, "Leave her be Ariana. I will take responsibility if there is a problem."

"Yes princess."

"No more delays! We must be off!" Diana said, rising into the air.

"I'll be along soon enough. Goodbye!" Ariana said, turning to place locks on the shed.

"Please place all backpacks and tray tables in their fully upright and locked position. Any unnecessary squirming or puking and you will be dunked in the ocean. Thank you for flying Donna Airlines."

"You know people get shot for jokes like that right?" Jane said, putting one arm around Donna's neck.

Donna giggled as she wrapped her arm around Jane's waist and said, "Okay. Here we go!"

Jane's stomach sank as she felt her feet leaving the ground.

"We're not going to fly too high or too fast so you can breathe easily." Donna explained. Jane nodded and shut her eyes tight to fight off the vertigo. Donna looked down at her and laughed as she began to increase speed.

"Jane. Open your eyes. We've almost arrived." Donna said.

"Woooow!"

The island was even more beautiful than Diana and Donna had described it. It had the lushness of an unspoiled tropical paradise coupled with the majesty and grandeur of an ancient Greek kingdom. All of the buildings fanned out from the palace which sat at the base of a quietly smoking volcano. As they approached the beach a contingent of young women stood there cheering and waving to them. When they touched down the women mobbed them, hugging and chattering with the princesses. One of them even began poking and prodding at Jane curiously. Soon there was a loud trumpet blast and from the trees emerged a company of soldiers in full battle armor. "All hail the return of the Diana and Donna! The crown princesses of Themyscira!"

"Hurrah! Hurrah! Hail! Hail!" the women shouted in unison.

As they quieted down there was another rustling, accompanied by the whinnying of a horse.

"Kneel before her exalted Royal Highness Hippolyta. Queen of the Amazons!" The crier shouted.

Immediately, everyone, including Diana and Donna got on their knees and bowed low to the ground.

Hippolyta rode into the middle of the crowd and smiled. "Arise my children."

"Long live the queen! Long live the queen" the women shouted.

Hippolyta dismounted and walked over to the princesses.

"Diana, Donna. It does my heart glad to see that you are well."

"Our hearts swell with joy to behold you, Mother."

Jane stared agape at the beautiful blonde woman, who in truth, towered over even Diana, who was the tallest woman she had ever seen to that day.

Hippolyta quickly caught Jane gazing at her causing Jane to avert her eyes.

"And who are you young maiden?"

"Mother, this is the mortal girl Diana told us about. Her name is Jane Lane. During my stay in the mortal realm Jane has become my friend and constant companion. I invited her to accompany Diana and I back here that she may gaze upon the splendor of Themyscira."

"And whose permission did you receive to bring this mortal here?"

"It was at my permission Mother. Since you had left Donna in my care during our sojourn into the mortal realm, I felt it was my duty to act in your stead. Also Donna has so very few companions her own age on the island, I thought it would help boost her spirits to at least have someone she could conversate with."

"It does not matter your reason, you have broken an edict handed down by the queen. The mortal shall be brought to the palace for judgment and sentencing. Guards! Take this maiden into custody!"

"But Mother -!"

"DO NOT address me further! Lest you completely seal this mortal's fate!"

Hippolyta then climbed back on her horse and went back up the path. The joyful crowd was now silent as the two of the guards lifted Jane off the ground and carried her toward the palace. When they arrived, Hippolyta dismounted and gave the reins to an attendant. She then had the guards bring Jane to the throne room.

"Leave us. I wish to speak to the mortal and the princesses privately. Close the doors."

"Yes your highness."

The doors closed with a loud and echoing bang, further adding to the terror Jane was feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jane then watched as Hippolyta ascended to the throne and sat. The three young women stood silently waiting for the punishment the queen would hand down this day. Finally Donna could stand the silence no longer.

"Mother I-"

"Not another word. Mortal. Approach my throne."

Jane looked back at Diana and Donna. Diana nodded knowing in her heart that Jane was not in any real danger but still prepared to defend the young girl from anything that might harm her. Jane walked slowly toward the queen filled with trepidation.

"With haste child!"

Jane shuffled faster and when she arrived immediately dropped to her knees and bowed before Hippolyta.

"What makes you worthy to be granted permission to stay on this island?"

"Princess Donna invited me to accompany her, your highness. She told me about the wonders of your kingdom and insisted that I see this for myself. It sounded so amazing I couldn't refuse her offer."

"And has she spoken truthfully?"

"Yes your highness! Your kingdom is incredible!"

"I agree with you. The matter at hand however is whether or not you should be expelled from this place. According to our ancient laws ANY mortal who sets foot on Themyscira should be sentenced to death. The only exception ever made was during World War II when a wounded American serviceman washed ashore. Only through the pleadings of our physicians was he allowed to remain here for treatment."

"Oh wow! I remembered hearing my best friend, my other best friend, telling me about meeting an Air Force colonel who spoke of how he lost his plane and was nursed back to health by what he described as angels when she worked at our local nursing home!"

"Wow indeed. It seems that Colonel Trevor still has a very sharp memory Diana."

"Diana it was you who saved him?" Jane asked incredulously.

Diana nodded.

"You mentioned your having a best friend. Who is this friend you were referring to?"

"The friend I was talking about just now was a girl named Daria Morgendorffer."

"The girl chosen to become a Green lantern."

"Yes your highness. But my other best friend is Princess Donna."

"And how did come to become friends with my daughter?"

"She starting talking to Daria and I on her first day of school and then she just latched onto us."

"So my daughter was a "hanger-on"?

"No, no your highness! I didn't mean it like that!"

Hippolyta smiled. "Be at ease young one."

"Donna happened to have a locker next mine and Daria's. So she joined us for lunch-"

"Lunch?"

"The midday repast mother." Diana replied."

"Ah."

"Yeah, Donna sat with us during lunch and met our friends. So we talked and laughed and soon became friends."

"I see. Well were you aware that Donna's purpose for entering the mortal realm and attending your school was to evaluate you?"

"I was told this a few months ago your highness."

"Diana has informed me that you are an accomplished athlete as well as an artist. Is this so?"

"Well….I'm no Picasso but I've been known to push the paint around a little bit."

"False modesty is not becoming young one. You must learn to be confident in your abilities."

"Yes your highness."

"So am I to understand that you would wish to be allowed tutelage by our artisans?"

"Yes your highness I would like that very much!"

"Wish granted Jane Lane. Your teaching shall begin tomorrow morning."

"Thank you your highness!"

"I would also like to see how you fare against the other maidens of this kingdom on the athletic field."

"Of course your highness. Anything you desire!"

"My third condition for you to be allowed to remain here is you must stay best friends with my daughter. Can you do this Jane Lane?"

"Yes your highness I believe I am able to do as you have requested."

Hippoyta laughed as Donna ran up to hug her friend. Donna then nudged Jane and handed her the backpack that she had had hidden. The queen's smile disappeared briefly as she stared at the nylon bag in Jane's hands.

"I am not too pleased about that sack that you have brought with you. I do not allow mortal items in my realm. I will have the royal clothiers fashion you a satchel in which to carry your personal effects."

"Your highness I come bearing a small token of my appreciation for allowing me to stay in your kingdom." Jane said, digging into the bottom of the bag and producing the bars of chocolate.

"I see that you have been conspiring with the princesses to make me fat!"

Jane grinned and pointed at Donna. "It was her idea."

"Traitorous mortal!"

Hippolyta laughed as she received the candy from Jane.

"Thank you girls. I will enjoy these later. Diana. Have the cooks prepare a feast in honor of our new sister"

"Right away mother."


	5. Uh Oa, we're in trouble

Ch'hp flew to the doorstep of the Morgendorffer home. He used his ring to create a finger to press the doorbell button. He rang the bell once or twice and waited. While he stood there, a gray squirrel ran up to him and eyed him curiously. It then sniffed him and began chittering happily.

"Go away. I'm busy."

The squirrel chittered incessantly and began pulling Ch'hp's paw. Ch'hp couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh all right. Let me see where you've stored your acorns.

The squirrel scampered away until it came to it's first cache. Then it showed Ch'hp a second then a third. Until finally they came to a large oak tree in the backyard. Jake had set up some traps around it to keep the squirrels away.

"Ohhhh! I see. You want me to help you get the acorns off this tree? Well I guess the corps won't kill me if I stopped for a quick snack. Been a while since I had a good acorn."

Ch'hp quickly sprung all the traps around the base of the tree and freed a few of the other squirrels that had been caught. Then he shook the tree a few times until a shower of acorns cascaded to the ground. All the other squirrels practically jumped for joy as they began taking as many acorns as their paws could carry. Ch'hp smiled to himself as he selected a rather big one to begin munching on. Then all of a sudden he saw the other squirrels scatter as a large figure appeared behind him.

"Damn squirrels! Always making a mess!"

Jake swung the broom left and right to chase away the squirrels in the yard. Until he finally came to Ch'hp. He took the broom and bashed Ch'hp over the head with it two or three times until Ch'hp had enough. He formed a big green fist with his ring and punched Jake across the yard.

"Hey listen pal! Leave me and my friends alone before I have to get rough with you!"

"Blaaagh! Helen! We're being invaded by alien squirrels! Run! Save yourself!"

Jake scrambled to his feet and dashed in the house.

Ch'hp sighed. "Shoulda done it like this in the first place."

He powered up his ring and used it to search for traces of energy. He then flew to Daria's window and pushed up the sash.

"Whoa! Who are you?"

"Name's Ch'hp. You Cadet Morgendorffer?"

"Yeah."

"I'm supposed to escort you to Oa. Hurry up. We need to get movin'."

"My parents are taking me to the airport."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Well we have another representative there to meet you. See you there."

He then flew off as Jake went back into the yard, a bat in his hand and helmet on his head, dragging Helen behind him.

"I'm telling you the truth Helen! A big one in a green uniform told me to back off!"

"Jake. You're losing your mind! This...this isn't a side-effect of that heart attack you had a few months back is it?"

Daria, Helen and a still-nervous Jake arrived at the Lawndale Municipal airport. They found the flight going to Central City and Daria "checked in" with a young, blonde flight attendant who was probably only an inch or two taller than Daria with unnaturally pointy ears.

"Good afternoon! My name is Arisia and I will be serving you on the flight to Central City!"

"Wow. You seem to be a bit young to be a flight attendant." Helen asked.

Arisia giggled. "I'm much older than I look ma'am."

She then turned to Daria and said, "Oh so **you're** the one who got that GL Enterprises internship. Congratulations! I interned there myself a few years back. Great place."

"So I've heard."

"Well, I see Captain Jordan coming right now. We should be leaving in a few minutes."

Helen bent down and tried to hug and kiss Daria. Daria shrugged her off in embarrassment.

"Good bye sweetie. Enjoy yourself and be safe. Work hard!"

"See ya kiddo. Watch out for green squirrels!"

Helen stepped back and gestured to Daria that Jake was losing his mind. Daria grinned.

Arisia got on the PA system and said, "Good afternoon passengers of flight 276 with service into Central City. We will begin boarding immediately."

Several people stood up and began walking through the gate toward the large kelly-green 727 jet parked at the departure gate. Daria walked down the ramp into the big empty plane construct. Arisia then walked in behind her as the side of the plane disappeared "Captain" Jordan made a headset appear on his head to communicate with the tower. He received his departure vector and the "plane" taxied onto the runway in preparation for take off. A few minutes later the plane lifted off of the tarmac while Daria and the seven other Lanterns floated in place. When they were far enough away to find a gap in the radar coverage, the plane angled straight up and headed off into space.

"Thanks for your help everyone. We'll see you all soon." Arisia said as the plane dissipated and the other Lanterns headed back to their respective sectors.

"Ch'hp, she's all your's. We'll catch up in a couple weeks Morgendorffer. Don't let Kilowog intimidate you. Later!

Arisia and Ch'hp and Daria flew off in opposite directions.

While they were driving home, Jake said, "Helen. Have you ever seen a green jet before?"

"Again with the green? That's it! I'm making you an appointment to see Dr. Kellerman in the morning!"

After what seemed like hours of traveling through space but was only about 90 minutes, Ch'hp and Daria arrived on Oa. Even though she had been there less than 8 months ago, Daria still marveled at the planet, which at any given time was inhabited by no less than 2,000 members of the corps. Ch'hp hailed a few of his friends as they flew past them. He finally slowed to stop near an amphi-theatre like structure, similar to the gladiatorial arenas of Earth's past.

"Alright Morgendorffer, we're here."

"I thought we were going to see the Guardians?"

"YOU'RE LATE POOZER! GET YOUR HOMO-SAPIEN ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Ch'hp laughed.

"No cadet. You have someone waaaaaay more important to see right now."

"Eep!"

Daria began floating to the arena when Ch'hp stopped her.

"It's his job to scare you cadet. But you wouldn't have the ring if you couldn't handle it. Just do what he says, when he says and don't give up. See you on the other side."

An energy bubble yanked Daria out of the sky and dragged her to the ground. Daria found herself face to face the near 7 foot tall pinkish-brown skinned alien.

"So good of you to join us cadet! Now, if it's not too much trouble I'd like to get on with my training session!"

"Yes sir!"

"For those of you who may not know me, my name is Kilowog. I am the chief drill instructor for the corps! Whenever you address me, the first and last thing out of those putrid sewers you call mouths will be sir! For the next 6 weeks I own your asses! Or whatever passes for your posterior regions. You will not speak, blink, breathe or spit without my permission!"

"Eww." Daria thought.

"Am I clear poozers!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good. Now I see by those rings on your fingers that you blind-shammed your way into my beloved corps. Well congratu-freaking-lations. Unfortunately for you, the Guardians have made it my sworn duty to ensure that only the best of the best of THE best continue on from this point. I take my duties **very** seriously. It's my job to see what you all are made of. And the way we're gonna do that is take those hunks of shiny green away from you. GIVE 'EM UP!"

One by one the recruits handed over their rings to Kilowog.

"Before we begin, I'm unhappy to report you that no one has ever died during one of my training courses. I am sincerely hoping that one of you will finally be able to put a smile on my face" Kilowog said, staring directly at Daria, "LET'S MOVE OUT!"

"Oh my god..."


End file.
